


Why

by reinadefuego



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: He feels like Steve.Written for challenge 094 - "quote VIII" at 100words.





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> "To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."

"Why do you—"  
  
He reaches down to brush and tie Bucky's long brown hair back into a ponytail. The motions remind him of the days when Shuri was six and would hassle T'Challa and himself for help, but those days are long gone.  
  
"Why do I sound like them?" Hunter asks, catching his reflection in the mirror Bucky stares into. "Or why do I look like you?"  
  
Bucky lets himself lean back against Hunter's shoulder. He feels like Steve, all honed running muscle and controlled strength (and with all that musky buildup of sweat, Hunter smells like him too). "Both."


End file.
